


Flames

by nonsenseverses



Category: Batwoman (Comic), The Question (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsenseverses/pseuds/nonsenseverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire grew stronger and we eventually burned out but maybe in another universe, we might have found control that would keep us from burning out, leaving the flame to burn eternally.</p><p>Thoughts from Kate's POV from their first meeting to their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

The moment I met you I noticed flames in your espresso eyes I'm sure you noticed the glowing ambers of mine. Our gazes met and I felt a spark, enough to ignite a fire in my heart. It kept us warm for a while.

I woke up from the chill of an empty bed; I was left shivering and broken; you were cold and stubborn. Neither of us would admit the flame was still lit; It never left.

The moment we reconnected, we tried out hardest to deny the fire burns bright despite the lengths we go through to ensure each other's safety. Passion was burning on our eyes.

On the last night of hanukkah, I once again felt your lips on mine, a feeling I didn't know I dearly longed for. This time, the fire burned as bright as the candles of the hanukkiyah.

On that evening I was face to face with death, you came by my side. Despite your face being obscured by a mechanism that seemed to erase your features, I swear I felt your espresso eyes piercing right through my soul. We did our best to keep each other safe, but the night ended with my bloody body on your arms. I felt warmth and worry radiating from your body, and the last thing I heard was you repeatedly saying, "Stay with me, Kate."

The moment I found myself lying on the hospital bed, my chest ached not only because a knife bore deep into my heart, but because I once again woke up to an empty room. You asked me to stay with you but you never did the same. And this time I felt the fire die; consuming whatever's left between us.

Maybe the passion we felt was just too powerful, fueling the flames that went out of control. Maybe we weren't meant to work out. Maybe in another universe, we might have found control that would be enough to keep the flame burning eternally. Maybe in another universe, we might have re-ignited the fire. 

I still care about you; I always will. I know you feel the same way but fire cannot last on ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the events from elegy to 52. the events were only based on what i can remember so please message/comment if there are any errors or if there are some major events missing. a dribble was never actually my plan but my renee x kate feels are too much. this is my first fic, if it every counts as a fic, so be gentle.


End file.
